Sonic the Hedgehog
'''Sonic The Hedgehog or should I say Prince Sonic the Hedgehog'' is one of the protagonist in the FanFiction series. He is an anthropomorphic hedgehog endowed with the power of super speed and the ability to control the Chaos Emeralds. Regarded as the hero of his world and kingdom. Sonic is an anthropomorphic Mobian hedgehog and the son of Queen Aleena The Hedgehog and older brother of his siblings. Appearance Sonic is a Mobian Hedgehog who stands at a height of three feet and three inches, an average Mobian high. He has blue fur covering most of his body. His muzzle, arms and torso are peach colored, and his eyes are emerald green. He has six head quills dropping back from the back of his head, two quills protruding from his back drooping downward and a short tail that points up. He wears white gloves but his most distinguishing trademark features are his full red, single white striped, gold buckled friction-proof sneakers. History Early Life In Sonic's early childhood, his mother Queen Aleena was overthrown by Dr. Ivo Robotnik (a.k.a Dr. Eggman). Thus she was force to go into hiding with Sonic and his siblings (Sonia and Manic). After a while soon or later, the Oracle of Delphius shown Queen Aleena a prophecy that someday that the family will reunite and form the Council of Four. And in later in sixteen years Sonic and his siblings where unite at last and over thrown Dr. Eggman and restoring peace. After the war was over their mother finally announced that Sonia was the first born, Manic the second, and Sonic the third born to throne. Unfortunately Sonic undetectably literally ''runs away from home, abandon's the council, and moves to Green Hill Zone. That where the rest of his adventures began and met his friends. To Sonic this new life than his royal life was perfect, that is when it all changed. Current When me (Zoey the Cheetah), Kristofferson, Ruby, and Tommy show up. That where a lot was unveiled to my son that Espio is his father and our family history. Also rescue Sonic family from Egghead's grasp. That when another surprise was also unveiled, my Husband and I were Power Rangers. Giving Sonic and company Morphers to become rangers them selves. And probably you already guest what color ranger Sonic is. Yep you guest it the blue ranger. After defeating Eggman and his baddies, Also freeing Sonic family (but unfortunately causing a 'bad hair day' for Sonia in the crossfire) everything was ok. That is until Queen Aleena announces that she had their birth certificates mixed up and puts a crown on Sonic's head. Revealing he was the true heir to the throne, Sonia the middle child, and Manic the last born. Sonic thought that he could get used to his royal lifestyle. But unfortunately Amy didn't take this so well and ran away from the scene in tears, that Sonic was lying about his past the whole time. Sonic watched as she ran away, while calling out her name and reach his hand out. This brings the question could Prince Sonic have'' feelings ''for amy...? Powers and Abilities Sonic's greatest ability is his incredible speed, which grants him a number of abilities such as the Spin-Dashattack. He is also capable of undergoing a Super transformation using the Chaos Emeralds in order to become Super Sonic. Sonic has medallion transforms into a Electric-Guatar which is capable of firing laser blasts and uses this in attack. Personality Sonic is a wise-cracker of epic proportions and often cannot resist taking a stab at friend or foe alike. He has a big heart and is always willing to help someone in danger. Sonic can be, justifiably, arrogant about his speed and can have difficulties working in a team or taking the time to plan. He is extremely impatient ("I'm waaaaiting!") and would rather handle all the jobs himself than wait for others to take care of it. However he will admit if he made a mistake, though usually not when anyone can hear him. His love of Chili-dogs remains and he tends to have poor etiquette, much to Sonia's disgust. He has a dislike of water and a near crippling fear of the ocean as he cannot swim, but his determination and bravery help him push through his fear if necessary. Above all he loves his brother and sister and can be very protective of them. Additionally, as the leader of the team, Sonic tries his best to keep his siblings in line, and often gives orders on most missions. He thus proves himself to be a very strong and capable leader, Sonic can also be is a daredevil who can run at the speed of sound & beyond. He is a fun and fast guy out on an ego trip. Having saved the world numerous times has left Sonic with an inflated sense of self as he thinks highly of himself. Ever since stepping into the battle against injustice, Sonic has been the champion of peace. Well-known for his legendary cocky attitude, easy-going demeanor and somewhat short temper, yet strong sense of justice and love for freedom and adventure, Sonic uses his abilities to protect the innocent and his world (as well as many others) from the forces of evil, especially his arch-enemy Dr.Robotnik who constantly seeks world domination.Throughout his life, Sonic has exhibited a great desire for adventure and excitement, in keeping with his super speed. Thrill-seeking aside, he genuinely cares for the people and things he fights for, which at times has led him to break the rules in order to do what he thinks must be done. His greatest flaw in this area may be that he has developed something of a need for action, which leaves him uneasy in times of peace and often influences his decisions more heavily than any other factor. Though he has great loyalty to his friends, family, nation, and Mobius in general, he has shown a tendency to be hesitant about committing to anything that doesn't allow him to fight for the things he cares about. Deeply devoted to his friends and family, Sonic enjoys helping them every chance he gets. In particular, he helps less confident individuals express themselves and toughen up. For all his rough edges, Sonic has shown himself to be quite a gentleman and future king. Relationships Family * Queen Aleena (Mother) Team Underground * Princess Sonia the Hedgehog (Sister) * Prince Manic the Hedgehog (Brother) Friends/Allies Team Sonic * Miles "Tails" Prower * Knuckles The Echidna Team Dark * Shadow the Hedgehog (More like an ally than a friend) * E-123 Omega * Rouge the Bat Team Rose * Amy Rose (Former Fangirl) * Cream the Rabbit and Cheese * Big The Cat and Froggy Team Chaotix * Vector the Crocodile * Charmy Bee (In same situation that Sonic was in) * Espio the Chameleon (Master of ninjutsu) Jr. Detective league * Kristofferson the Cheetah/Chameleon (Ninja Boy) * Ruby the Black Cat * Timmy the Crippled Cat * Rusty the Kangaroo * Kinomi the Hedgehog * DRACO (Detective.Resource.Artificial intelligence.Computer.Operating system.) Extra * Mrs. Vanilla the Rabbit * Zoey the Cheetah (Way past cool author) Rivals * Knuckles The Echidna ( Friendly Rival, 'healthy competition') Shadow The Hedgehog (Sonia's new boyfriend) Enemies * Dr. Eggman * Orbot * Cubot * Bartleby the Mink Romance * Amy Rose (He loves her, he love her not?)